


What Are You Doing?

by Bennie133



Series: What, Where, When, and Why? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton hated Thomas Jefferson, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Are You Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> This work itself is not currently rated mature, but I gave it that warning because it will be in the future.

Alexander Hamilton despised people like Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson was the type of person who always carried a stupid long umbrella that he used like a cane, even when it was sunny out and didn't call for rain. He was the type of man who always had his expensive watch out where people could see, something about how honest men always show the time. Alex could tell the sleeves were slightly different lengths so the watch was always slightly visible. He was a show off with his money, using so much of it casually, as if it were mere pocket change. Maybe to him it was, the Caribbean certainly ever wouldn't know.

Alexander Hamilton despised Thomas Jefferson. His political ideals sometimes sent the short man into outrages (ha, sometimes. There were new rules in the office because of the twos constant bickering), and he wanted to punch him in the face (he may have done so once, but Jefferson didn't sue, thank the gods. He was too poor to pay for that). There wasn't anything good about him except for that fact that he followed his stupid ideals because he believed in them (even if they _were_ wrong) and he enjoyed their debates (despite almost punching him every time).

So Alexander was sure on this wonderful, sunny day, that he would easily find more reasons to hate the stupid southerner. He came into work, only because they finally kicked him out, saying being in there a week long was too much, muttering under his breath. He had to talk to Jefferson and Madison. They were the last signatures he needed for his debt plan. He had talked and talked and annoyed all the other republicans until they agreed to sign his plan, but the two southerners would take a bit more work than that. He wasn't sure which one would be harder to get signed on, if he were honest with himself. He would try Madison, though. Try to appeal to when they had been friends who worked together.

Alexander Hamilton hated Thomas Jefferson. The man had that stupid smug grin, would talk slowly and draw everything out slowly, taking his time as he spoke. He drove Hamilton mad. Now and then Alexander would edit his draft of why he hated Thomas, and when he felt happy with it at the current state, he made sure to send it to the man himself. He would get annoyed when the man simply sent the same thing back with corrections, or 'You use too many commas, run on sentences are annoying' or something along those lines.

All in all, Thomas Jefferson made Alexander's blood boil. The short man simply couldn't help all the anger he felt when it came to this man. He was arrogant, selfish, a prick, and a republican. Gods, he hates him.

Alexander went through his day, everything becoming a blur. He had gone to Madison, trying to get his paper signed, and had no luck. When he tried with Jefferson, he left the room in a flurry of anger. Short people had so much anger. He spent the rest of his day filling out paper work, working on drafts that weren't even due for another month, never leaving his office other than to use the restroom at one point. He was lost in his work. Which was why he never saw that the sky quickly went sunny blue, too a dark, silver lined sky.

When the rain became so heavy that it was heard in the building, Alexander wearily looked about his window. It hadn't called for rain today, and here he was, in this building. He nervously swallowed a little as he saw the wind pick up. He hates heavy rains as much as he hates Jefferson. Something life in Nevis had taught him. He checked the time. It was already past his required work time. Oh. He looked out the window, frowning. It could easily get worse. He wanted to be home if it did.  
Quickly, Alex grabbed his things that he needed, like his laptop, and shoved it in its case along with a few folders he needed. At least his case was waterproof, thank gods. He adjusted his suit before putting on a tough face. He would dart for the doors, not talk to anyone. He didn't want to lose his words in front of people.

He made his way across the building, going through the security. Once he was cleared, he went to the main lobby, ready to leave. He paused at the doors for a moment, watching the rain. It was just as heavy as it was early, the harsh wind obvious in the shaking trees. He took a deep breath, hands reaching for the door.

"Worried about a little rain, Hamilton?" Jefferson asked with a slight smirk as he undid his umbrella, getting ready to step out as well. "Unlike some people, I came prepared." He hummed, eyes gleaming.

Alexander took a deep breath, "Listen here, you stupid titan southerner, the day where I come in with a-" thunder cracked, and Alex stopped for a moment, ever so brief as he startled slightly, "an umbrella, is the day hell has frozen over." He said with a glare.  
Jefferson observed the short man, eyes slightly narrowing. Ah. "Well, I guess we'll see where that gets you in a bit." He taunted lightly.

Alexander glared, turned towards the doors and stomped through the first set. There was a little room in between the lobby and the outside world. He jumped a bit before getting to the second doors, the thunder cracking again. He didn't see any lightning yet, it was just loud. He could do this, could keep calm, and make it to his stupid car.

Jefferson quietly followed behind Alexander, his umbrella half way open, waiting to put it up all the way when he got out there. He noticed Alexander's slight jump when the thunder hit, and he frowned. If what he heard was true, a hurricane had destroyed Alexander's homeland. Storms must have reminded him. With a soft click of the tongue, he followed out after the democrat.

Alexander practically hissed as the rain pelted down on him. He'd be soaked before he made it to his car. He was about to groan as the water above him stopped hitting him. He stopped moving, blinking a bit, before turning around to see Jefferson holding the umbrella over him. "What are you doing?" He asked, a bit confused. He may have slightly hissed it out, just a little. "I don't need your help." He tacked on.

Jefferson didn't say anything, pursed his lips a bit as he got hit with rain. "Just get to your car, Hamilton." He answered, pleased when the other man glared a little warily, but then did as told for once in his life. They were only a few steps forward when Alexander stepped back a bit, awfully close to Jefferson. "No point in your stupid face getting wet." He said bitterly as he shared the large umbrella with Jefferson. He glared down at the ground as they made their way to his car. Soon he was stepping in his car, and slightly rolled his window down, the umbrella stopping the water from getting in since Jefferson was still right there. "Thank you." Alex grumbled out, glancing down a moment.

Jefferson smiled, for once no malice that Alex could see. "You're welcome, Alexander." He responded, before stalking off to his own car.

 

\----

 

Alexander Hamilton hated Thomas Jefferson. The next day he had arrived at work, there was a slim, black umbrella leaning against his desk with a small note attached to it. He read over over, huffing.  
_In case of an emergency, Alexander. I don't like sharing umbrellas with grumpy people._  
_\- T. Jeff_

Alexander hated people like Thomas Jefferson. He could be the worst enemy Alexander had at work, but at the end of the day, he was able to put it behind him and lend a hand. He swore he hated the man, don't let the slight smile on his face tell you otherwise.


	2. What Are you Doing Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media is like a storm, it's swept up Alexander's story.

The media was in a frenzy, and Alexander thought to compare it to a storm. Definitely not a hurricane, there would be no calm in the midst of it all. Perhaps an electric storm. The coverage was everywhere, and it would be there for a long time, until the electricity of it all slowly fizzled out.

He clammed himself in his office, and made it so his assistance would let no one in other than the President himself, and even with that being said, the Nevisian was nervous at the idea of him walking in. He simply wanted to get back to work, forget about all of this. Still, he had played a hand in this. Most of it, he would admit.

He turned on his laptop, fingers gently rubbing at his brows and the device was brought to life. He entered his password quickly and immediately went to check his mail, as was his routine here everyday, even if he had just checked it at home a few hours prior. He felt a pain in his heart when he saw that he had received several messages from those he was close with. What else was he expecting, honestly?

He went through them all, but there wasn't a single one he replied to. No, he wasn't dealing with this right now. His plan was about to get passed, he wanted to focus on it. Maybe annoy a few more people into actually listening to him and why it was needed, make sure it couldn't not get through. This would be so beneficial to the country as a whole.

After an hour of uninterrupted work, there was a knock at his door. Before he could even open his mouth to tell them to come in, Washington walked into the room, brows furrowed as he examined Alexander. "Son...? What has even _happened_?" He asked, his voice wavering. He sounded confused, not sure as if he wanted to know.

The younger man leaned back in his chair, hand tugging at his messy ponytail. "It's a shit show, isn't it?" He questioned back, taking a few moments for his eyes to land on Washington without fleeting away as soon as they landed. He could barely meet eyes with Washington. He couldn't begin to fathom trying to meet eyes with Eliza, or worse, Angelica.

With a sigh, Washington sat down in the hair opposite of the Secretary of Treasury's desk. "Why don't you tell me what happened, son. Why you made this public, how it happened? If reporters approach you, which they will, we should prepare a speech." The older man looked tired, fingers intertwining as he laid them on his lap.

With a deep breath, the short man began to explain the events of which had been published. Of how he and Eliza had taken a break because she was upset he hadn't been home more because of work, and how she went with the children and her sister to visit their father. How they weren't even technically together, about how Alexander believed she was leaving him. He explained how Maria had literally walked into his life, had been going through a bad marriage, and that her husband left her. They slept together, several times. He told him how the husband cornered him, blackmailed him once he had come back for his wife. Explained how Eliza had come back, and the guilt he had felt even though they hadn't been together. How a few of the other members of the house called for a meeting, thought he was embezzling. He proved them wrong. How this was his political sacrifice, that he never committed treason of any sort.

Washington simply say there, processing all of the words he was hearing. "...My god." He finally breathed, before tipping his head forward. "Alexander, do you really think it was wise to publish this?"

The man in questioned nodded his head, "I believe it to be my best option, before I continuously be accused of embezzling. Because that became what the nation believed to had happened." He answered, his voice absolute.

Washington slowly shook his head, "I don't want you speaking to any reporters about this, Alexander, I want someone to write a speech for you, discuss with you on how to handle this matter." Before Alex could retort the man shut him down with _the_ look. "Don't be rash."

The day after meeting with Washington went on ever so slowly, and Alexander wanted to question why it dragged on in such a manner when usually he was too deep into his work to even notice the hour of the day. For once, he had found himself eager to get out of work, to go home. He knew Eliza had to have seen by now, and he was surprised there was no calls, no angry visits. He dreaded what awaited him, yet he yearned to be home.

Going home had almost felt like a mistake. Eliza was crying, Angelica was in a fury. He tried to explain. They hadn't been together, they were separated at the time. Angelica asked if he had worn his ring when it happened. Alexander was speechless. Eliza, so utterly heartbroken. This, this was like a hurricane, Alex noted. Once things had calmed for a few minutes, it was a flurry. Eliza was taking the kids, she left with Angelica. Silence then engulfed Alexander, just as after the end of the hurricane on Nevis. Everything was quiet, and anyone left was speechless.

\--

A few months had gone by, and anyone who ran into the Secretary of Treasury could tell the man had been distressed. He was in the office even more, barely ever left. His hair was often messy, though he attempted to make it look half way decent. The man had lost weight, and the general assumption was that he barely ate and he was running on coffee. Barely slept, dark rings under his eyes making him look older than he was. Alexander Hamilton was a mess. Washington made him take a weekend off, told him if he came back before Monday at seven in the morning, he would be suspended.

Alexander groaned as he sat on his couch, wearing only his sweatpants and his military t-shirt, feet bare as his legs were crossed under him, working on his laptop. Sure, he was forced to be home, but he could at least respond to emails and work on drafts. He just preferred not to be here.

When the doorbell rang Alexander startled, looking to the door. Perhaps one of his buddies were visiting. He checked his phone, no messages that were new at the moment. When the door bell rang a few more times he glowered. "One second!" He yelled, getting up. It rang four more times before he yanked the door open after tripping on discarded clothes on his floor, glaring at Jefferson, who was wearing the Devils smirk, finger over the bell. He rang it once more. "WHAT?" Hamilton yelled, hands gesturing to the bell, "What was the point in that?!" He demanded to know.

Jefferson had a smug grin, "Just making sure you're here is all." He answered slowly, before pushing in past Alexander. He made a face at the state of the apartment. "Really? What, not even going to bother to attempt to pick up after yourself?" He questioned as he scanned the room. There were several boxes of take out, pizza boxes, and some empty liquor bottles. "Honestly, Alexander, I expected a bit better from you." He said with a tsk.

Alexander felt himself twitch in annoyance, hands clenching into fists. "What are you doing here?" He hissed out, "Here to gloat about how I was forced out of work? That now you're gonna get more done? Huh?" He asked, arms crossing across his chest. Of all the people to just show up to his home.

Jefferson frowned, "None of the above." He murmured, before crouching down, making a face as he began to pick up some of the trash, throwing it away. "Come on, pick up. You'll feel better." He said matter of factly, moving to clean off the tables first.

Alexander was confused, "What are you doing here?" He asked once more without malice. Why was the man who supposedly despised him helping him? What was going on?

Jefferson sighed, "I would like to think this counts as helping you." He muttered, throwing away more containers. "We're going to clean this place up, honestly, it smells horrid in here. Then, you're going to shower. I'm going to cook you supper, I have groceries in my car in case you don't have much, and we're going to watch some sort of movie you like." He explained. "So get cleaning."

Alexander simply stood there, watching Thomas a moment. Why... He went to say something, then stopped. He didn't even know what to say. Silently he began to pick things up, throwing trash away, moving clothes to the laundry baskets he had. Thomas had went and fetched the groceries he had brought with him, and then resumed in helping Alex.

The next few hours went quickly. They had cleaned up the messes, dusted, and swept. It was the cleanest the place had been since Eliza was there. It was nice.

Thomas smiled, "There we go." He said, washing his hands and drying them off. "Go shower." He said, waving Alex down the hall.

With a huff Alexander did as told. If Thomas was cooking, then he had time to just relax in the shower. It did feel so rather lovely. It took a lot of effort to wash his hair and body, barely wanting to move as the hot water cascaded down his body, making himself relax and realize just how tired he was.

When he was finally motivated to get out, he dried his hair a little with a towel and combed it, throwing it into a messy bun as he put on his last clean pair of sweatpants and a tight T shirt. When he walked out of his room he was hit with a wonderful smell. Woah.

He walked out and heard Thomas humming some sort of song, which he guessed was a French tune knowing him. He was cooking a sauce and poured it over chicken on a plate. Alex scoffed a little when he saw the side was macaroni. He really did obsess over that food. "It smells good." He said, sitting at the island in the kitchen. He eyed the wine glasses and the bottle of wine in between the two seats.

"Of course it does, I made it." Thomas replied easily, setting down the plates. Chicken, macaroni, and a side of asparagus was on his plate. Alex's stomach gave a slight rumble and he flushed a bit. Thomas smirked, "Go on, eat." He said, nudging the man a bit with encouragement as he poured a glass of wine for them each.

Alexander mumbled out a thanks before taking the knife and fork, cutting into the chicken. Holy fucking shit. He moaned around it as he chewed, eyes closed. If they were opened he would've seen the flush on Thomas' face. "Oh my god." He said after he swallowed, "This is fucking delicious."

Thomas preened a little at the compliment, before digging into his own food. Other than Alexander's groans from eating the food, they ate in relative silence. It actually wasn't bad. "What sort of movies do you prefer to watch?" He asked as they neared the end of their food.

Alexander shrugged, "I'm not a huge movie watcher, I prefer books. Uhm, I do enjoy historical movies though, and an occasional horror or thrill. Like, psychological horror movies." He rattled off, sipping the last of his wine from the glass. Thomas motioned to ask if he wanted more, but Alex shook his head. Wait. When did Jefferson become Thomas?

With a hum, Thomas grabbed their plates and set them in the sink, putting water on them to soak. He went with Alexander to the couch in the living room, as they grabbed the remotes and turned on the TV and Netflix. After a small while, they settled on watching The King's Speech. Thomas had never seen the movie, and Alexander bounced a bit in excitement telling him how great it was.

The movie hit a little too close for Thomas, considering he had speech issues growing up as well. While his was worse with more lisping than stutters, it was still so close. It was a good movie though.

Silently they let another one play, watching Saving Private Ryan. With such a relaxed atmosphere, Alexander grew sleepy. They only had one lamp on that cast a soft warm light compared to the harsh TV. It had gotten dark outside, the sun having set. The two had ended up side by side at this point, Alexander's head lulled onto Thomas' shoulder. He really should get up.

He didn't.

When the movie was over, Thomas gazed down fondly at Alexander. He carefully got up, making sure Alex was laying comfortably on the couch. He grabbed one of the blankets off the top of the couch, laying around the sleeping man and tucking him in. He turned off the lamp and the TV. "Goodnight, Alexander." He said softly, brushing a stray hair out of his face.

Thomas leaned down and placed a kiss on the man's cheek, before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. After a few moments he sent a soft smile Alexander's way before stepping out.

_If you need anything, do not hesitate._

_\- Thomas J_.


	3. What Are We Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is happy to finally get back to work Monday. And for once, he willingly takes a break.

Monday morning had finally come, meaning Alexander could finally go back to work. Which was good, because he couldn't stop thinking about Thomas having come over, and why did he do that, what was going on, etc. He tried to think of what caused the others man actions, but nothing made sense. They were rivals, honestly. The only time they did 'nice' things for each other was so they saw each other less, wasn't it? So why had he come over, helped Alex with his, well, slump?

What really threw Alexander for a loop was how much he had actually enjoyed the Virginian's company. It was rather strange not constantly bickering with the man, but not uncomfortable like he always thought it might be. Thomas had treated him sternly at first, but with kindness. Alexander had always believed Thomas hated him. Was that not the case?

With a sigh he shook the thoughts away as he stepped into the White House, feet tapping a bit as the guards made sure everything was fine before allowing the man to go in and let him have free reign of his work. With a bit more delight than one should have for work, he hummed a little as he walked to his office. He was ready to crack down and send out emails with several different drafts to different people, continue on working on debt plans and budgets, to make things run a bit smoother and more efficiently. Honestly, some of the money was just being wasted at the moment, and it irked the short man.

Reaching his office, he grinned. His secretary had already placed a hot cup of coffee on his desk for him, as well as several reports for him to read. He sat down into his office chair, a satisfied noise in his throat. He sipped his coffee as he began to read, catching up on minor things he missed while he was gone. Nothing too big, but all things he would take care of the same way he did with everything else. After a stretch of time he sat down his coffee cup.

He had just finished reading several reports and signing off on them when the door burst open, startling him. He was a bit glad he set the coffee cup down a bit ago. "Sir, I'm so sorry, I told him you were busy but he just walked by me!" His secretary said, sounding a bit exasperated and nervous. "I tried to stop him!"

Alexander watched Thomas smirking a bit as he walked up to his desk, glancing back to the girl. "And I told her I intended to see you." He said with a slight shrug.

Alex glanced between the two before rolling his eyes, "It's alright, Maria. Thank you, anyway." He said, dismissing her. "Oh, actually, would you be a dear and drop these off for me?" He said, reaching out several papers to her.

"Of course, sir." Maria said, glaring at Jefferson once more before walking out, closing the door behind her with a bit more force than necessary. She was not some errand girl, and she was to be respected when she told someone no, damn it!

Thomas immediately tsked a bit, "Quite feisty, that one." He said, smiling with complete amusement. "Oh well, I suppose it was rather fun to ruffle her feathers." He hummed, leaning against the side of Alex's desk, looking at said man.

With a slight groan, Alexander turned his chair towards Thomas. "I'm in the middle of work. What do you need, Thomas?" He asked, glancing to the paperwork on his desk. He just wanted to work right now.

Thomas eyed him, before giving a slight pout. "What, you don't like my company anymore?" He said, smirking slightly at the end of his sentence.

"Oh my god." Alexander said, standing up and looking at Thomas. "I just want to work, please." He said, arms crossed. "No interruptions." He gritted out. He didn't actually kind the man's company per se, but really, he wanted to work, and during that time try to figure out what was going on between the two of them because he simply could not put his finger on it.

Head tilted, Thomas gazed down on the Caribbean, before awkwardly looking away, then turning his attentions back on the man. "I uh, apologize." He started out, hands rubbing together a bit. "I'll come back later." He said, turning and strutting out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered Alexander.

"What?" Alex questioned out loud to himself. Did Thomas just stutter and leave? He flopped down into his chair, rubbing at his face with the palms of his hands. What in the world is going on? He let his head bang on his desk a bit, before pulling his coffee close and sipping at it again. Right. Work.

He clicked away at his keyboard, responding to emails. There were fundraisers coming up, balls to be held. Oh boy. He didn't mind the fundraisers, but he never particularly cared for the balls. Oh well. He would do it for the president. After a bit he felt his head ever so slightly pound. Oh yeah. He pulled on his glasses, adjusting them a little before continuing with diligence. He had all of them responded to by the time it was nearing noon.

"Maybe I should..." He spoke out loud, trailing off. Thomas was a bit strange this morning. Perhaps he should check on him, as the man had done for him. It would merely be fair, and he was ever so curious to the scene this morning. Never had the Virginian sounded so unsure. It was decided.

He closed everything off his computer, put it away for the time being. Eventually he stepped out of the room, surprising his secretary, and telling her he was stepping out for lunch. He began to silently ponder on his walk to the other side of the building to where Thomas' office was located. Perhaps this would come off as strange? Oh well, he supposed. It's not as if the other man hadn't done so himself just that morning.

Soon, Alexander was knocked to the side a bit, about to yell at whoever bumped into him when he was clearly thinking, before falling silent as he looked at Thomas himself. The man had glasses (he had glasses?) resting on the bridge of his nose, and had obviously been reading the book in his hand. "Ah, Alexander." He greeted lamely.

"Thomas." He retorted, looking up to eye the tall man. "I was actually on my way to your office." Alexander admitted. "You seemed a bit, uh, frazzled this morning. Are you alright?" He asked, stepping a bit closer.

Thomas inelegantly made a noise in his throat, "I, yes, p-perfectly fine." He stammered, hand squeezing his book a bit tighter to himself. He wanted to yell at himself to pull it together. Honestly, he thought he was over his stutter. Dear god, hopefully his lisp didn't decide to relapse as well.

Frowning, Alexander raised a brow. "Right, and I'm tall." He responded without thought, before making a face at his own words. "Don't acknowledge that." He muttered, hands going into his pocket.

Thomas stared at him, working around the lump in his throat. He hadn't ever been nervous around Alexander, it was easy to yell and debate, and his anxieties went away. It wasn't so anymore. "Go to lunch with me?" He said, words rushed together.

"What?" Alexander asked, observing the man in front of him. He hadn't been able to make out what he said, his words having been rushed and quiet, unlike normal.

Thomas let out a huff, grabbing Alexander and turning him around, marching through the halls, leading the short man who simply made a slight noise of protest.

"Thomas, what is going on?" He demanded, tipping his head back a bit, looking at the tall man. His brows furrowed as he saw the slight flush on his cheek. 

"Hush, Alexander." He answered simply, keeping a hand on the small of Alexander's back. He tried not to speak at the moment, rehearsing lines in his head over and over. He needed to get this right.

With a small huff, the Secretary of Treasury folded his arms, ignoring any looks they got as they passed through the halls. Honestly, did Thomas really believe that he would be capable of remaining quiet through this whole walk, willingly being whisked away to whatever the older man had planned? If that's really what he thought, he had another thing coming. “Thomas.” He called, glancing back once more. “What are we doing?” He probed as they neared the exit to the building.

“We, my dear Alexander, are going on a date.” He answered slowly. When he saw the immediate questioning look on the younger man, he added hastily, “If, that is, you wouldn't mind calling it that. I,” He hesitated a mere moment, before continuing, “I would like to take you on a date. Out. For lunch.” He concluded.

Alexander bit his lower lip, closing his eyes as his mind flitted through many responses, though only one came out. “I suppose, that wouldn't be the worst thing.” He answered, his own cheeks becoming slightly pink. He hadn't considered going for a date to be the mans proposal, but he wasn't going to deny it, either. He was smart enough to realize what Thomas was putting on the stake to even ask that, and Alexander also knew that he would be stupid to turn that down. The man was handsome, intelligent, and one of the few people who could honestly match Alexander's wits, though he wasn't sure he would ever disclose that information to him.

When Alexander saw Thomas simply beaming, he was a bit startled as well as pleased. What a smile, honestly. “Good, good.” Thomas murmured. Each man fell silent as they went through the quick security check, before easily resuming. “I know this quaint little restaurant, and before you consider asking, yes, it is French, but the food there is absolutely divine.” Thomas informed him, holding the doors open for Alexander.

Feeling a bit fidgety at the kind gestures, Alex offered a small smile, before following Thomas as they made their way towards his car. He laughed when Thomas opened the passenger door for him. “I believe I'm capable of opening a door, Thomas.” He mused, sliding into the seat.

Thomas smirked, “I'm sure you are, Alexander, but my intentions are to be a proper gentleman on this en devour, and that includes getting the doors for you.” He replied, shutting the door and going to the one opposite, getting in on his own side.

As the car revved to life, the Caribbean looked over, “And what if I wanted to be a good gentleman back?” He asked, crossing his legs. It was nice that it was so spacious, though he supposed it was the proper size for someone as tall as his date. After a few moments he said screw it in his mind, sitting cross-legged on the seat.

Rolling his eyes, Thomas glanced over as he began to pull out of the parking lot, “I'm the one who asked you on the date, that should be more than enough to make me the acting gentleman, wouldn't you think?” He mused, looking over once more while he could.

“I guess so.” Was the only response Alex gave, before letting out a small sigh as he reclined back into the seat, gazing out the window. “What's this restaurant called?”

“Les Gouts Divins.” The tall man answered, “It means-”

“The Divine Tastes. I know French, I think you forget Lafayette and I are close friends.” Alexander interrupted, before smirking a bit. “Ah, so it tastes divine?” He questioned, waggling his brows a little.

Thomas laughed, “I did tell you, didn't I?” He countered, before falling in a comfortable silence after Alex's quick little laugh. As he drove them to the restaurant, he began to get a bit nervous again. “You don't have to do this, you know. If you really would prefer not to, this could just be lunch between co-workers.”

Alexander turned a bit to face him, “I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to.” He replied, messing with his seat belt a bit. “I'll be honest with you,” He began, clearing his throat a bit, “I'm curious to know where this could go. I've never really hated you, I enjoyed our debates, and I enjoyed getting angry and having someone to throw ideas and insults at.” He said, chuckling a little bit.

Thomas stole a quick look, keeping his attention on the road, “ I enjoy it too. The debates.” He murmured, almost a little too softly for Alex to hear over the slight hum coming from the car. “If I were to be truthful, I've always found you very intriguing; however, it came to my attention before I even met you that you were married. Which I found once I met you was not something I would have called good.” He quickly looked over to see if Alex was visibly reacting to what he was saying. “You're quite easy on the eyes.”

With a slight snort, Alexander looked over, “You're not so bad on the eyes yourself.” He managed to say, watching as they slowed to a stop in a small parking lot. “It really is a small restaurant, huh?”

Thomas gave a nod, before getting out, stepping by Alex's side as he too clambered out of the vehicle. “If you'd do me the honors.” He said, offering out his arm.

Alexander just looked at him a moment before taking his arm, “Not sure if I appreciate you being a gentleman, I liked the fierce debater better.” He teased lightly. He knew it was taken well when Thomas gave a small sigh and a slight shake of his head, amused. He turned and took in the sight of the building. It looked very pretty on the outside, he could only imagine the inside being even lovelier, and perhaps as Thomas said it, quaint.

–

Lunch had gone swelling between the two men. They managed once more to not actually debate over politics, but talked about other things. Thomas told Alexander about his ex-wife, who had died a few years before he had met the short man, and mentioned the miscarriages and such. Alex offered up a sincere apology over hearing such things, and then they moved on to happier subjects after a slight lull in conversations.

When the end of their meal came, Alexander insisted on at least leaving the tip since Thomas was insistent upon paying for the whole meal, saying it was the least Alex could let him do. Both parties did not want to agree to the terms, but it ended up being the compromise anyway.

Thomas walked back arm in arm with Alexander, a content smile gracing his face as he listened to the smaller man go on and on about a book he had read, and how Thomas should read it because he wanted to know his opinions on it. The taller man simply nodded when appropriate, keeping his eyes on his date. When they reached the car, Alexander smirked, pulling Thomas close, who instantly got a bit red. He wasn't able to pull away, either, and Alexander just stared at him. “What are we doing?” Thomas finally asked after they stood there for a bit, doing nothing else.

“Kissing.” Alexander answered without hesitation, leaning up on his tip-toes, while pulling Thomas down a little bit his tie, gently planting a chaste kiss to his lips. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at Thomas' face, who was utterly flustered. 

Yeah, it was a good date.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, right now this is all I have, but this is either going to be a part of drabbles, or it may be "drabbles" with plot where I find how to get these two together at the end, haha. I apologize, I am Jamilton trash.
> 
> Also I apologize for any errors. I wrote this in a bout of insomnia, and didn't have any one to edit it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
